Charry Blossom Dojo
by pinkpuppy2ez
Summary: The Somas have finally been released and Tohru and Kyo are ready to begin their new lives, but suddenly Tohru disappears, will Kyo be able to go on? Or give up entirely?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:**

**OK if you have never finished reading the manga, then you have absolutely no idea whats going on. If you don't want it to be ruined, then ****STOP**** reading right away. This story begins, where the manga so crudely left off. So heres a quick summery:**

**Toru realizes that if the curse was not broken in time Kyo would be locked away for ever; how horrible! She struggles trying to find away, when she meets the last zodiac, the bird... but wait, she can hug him and he wont transform?Aw the curse has been lifted from him! Then all of the sudden more and more members are being released, and Akito isen't vary happy about this, and goes in search to find and kill Toru; ****SHE**** blames Toru for all of this after all. **

**While back to Yuki, hes the new student council president, one of his fellow members, is struggling with grief in her family, so TA-DA! Yuki trys his best to help her, and ends up falling in love with her. Toru starts spilling her heart out to kyo reviling her love for him, and he in turn reveals a dark secret. But Toru with her loving heart accepts it, and Kyo doesn't belive it, so he flees. **

**The minuet hes gone Akito appears wanting to hurt Toru, but now that all this is going on Akito changes ****HER**** heart, while in the process of trying to become friends, Toru falls off of a high cliff, poor Kyo. After being rushed to the hospital and staying there for quite a while Kyo (who was not allowed to visit her in the hospital) reviles how he truly feels about her, Toru being caught up in the moment runs and hugs him, and oh my gosh hes not transforming, he quickly ripes off his bracelet, but nothing happens, hes normal! Yea!**

**Later everyone finds out Akito is actually girl, and the curse has been lifted so they no longer are tied together. Just when everything is in order, and they all finally graduate, Kyo tells Toru he is leaving town to go work at a dojo far away, Toru with all her love for him states shes going with him, and Yuki is also leaving for collage:) So thats the end :( how sad.**

**Chapter 1**.**A** **Generous Family**

Toru Honda held her head up facing the sun, her eyes closed has the rays gently touched her skin. She smiled and turned to face Kyo, who was carrying on an Angy conversation with Yuki again "listen you damn rat Toru wants to go with me! I'm not forcing her to do anything, and whats it to you? Your leaving for collage anyways!"

"Its been a long time since they fought, I wonder if everything is OK..." She smiled her brightest and began scanning the woods, to see if anything interesting was going on. Her smile slowly dropped, and brought its self back up. A tall handsome boy dressed in a white T-shirt, and tan shorts that went down a little past his knees, was heading toward her "Momiji I didn't recognize you, you grew so tall, no-not thats a bad thing, its actually really good!"

Toru took a deep breath, trying to get calmed down, Momiji ran up and hugged her "Toru! I missed you! Its going to be boring at school with out you to this year!" He picked her up and twirled her around. "Momiji this is really high, pl-please put me down!" Toru looked a little terrified, and also a little sick. Momiji gradually put her down "Sorry Toru but I like picking you up now that I'm stronger than before."

"As always your getting to carried away you stupid cat!" Yuki rolled his eyes and started walking away, Kyo sat still with an angry look on his face. "Oh hello Ms.Honda, Momiji, I didn't see you there, how are you doing?" Yuki asked. Momiji got excited and started clapping "Oh ya Toru I forgot to tell you, Akito found out about you moving and she wants to talk to you and Kyo."

Kyo perked up his ears **(If its OK I would like them to still get those adorable ears) **"Why does he, I mean she want to see us?" Kyo asked. He and Toru looked at Momiji then at each other in a puzzled and worried way. "Oh don't worry its nothing bad, I think she said she wanted to say goodbye or something like that." replied Momiji with a grin.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toru and Kyo walked toward the main house in silence, grasping each others hands. Toru had taken time to make sure she looked presentable for Akito, she wore jeans that Hanna had helped her pick out, and A short sleeved pink shirt that seemed to show her curves, while not revealing anything. Kyo threw on a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a Grey sweater, his favorite pair of tan pants had been washed, and was not yet dry.

"so what do you think he- ah I mean she wants?"Kyo asked. Toru's attention snapped and she took her eyes from the pavement and looked up at kyo, she smiled and looked forward "I don't know, but it will be OK, I'm with you." she smiled and kept walking. Kyo looked down at her and also smiled, they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Welcome" Said a voice hidden behind the door as the entered the warm home. "Ah wh-who's there..is that you Akito?" Toru asked shakably. Akito slipped out from behind the door, she smiled at the couple "So I hear you planning on moving, is that right? Tell me, do you want to leave me Kyo, what about you Toru?"

Toru began to go in her panic mood "Oh no, but we'll come back, but Kyo wants to go train, an-and I-" she was cut off by Akito laughing. "Toru I was just kidding, its OK, I actually wanted to ask you something." Toru's face expression dropped "OK" she said with a smile.

"Before we start, do you want any thing to drink tea maybe?" Akito asked. She was trying to improve her behavior for Shigure, he wanted her to start getting along with people. "yes that would be great" Toru replied happily.

After having the tea served they sat down at a small table, Toru and Kyo next to each other and Akito across from them."So what are you planning on doing once you get there? Who are you going to stay with, you can't stay on the streets, and you'll be all alone."

Toru's eyes shrank, she hadn't thought about that. "My father told me to go to his friends and they would help us get situated, and like Toru said, Ill be helping with a dojo." replied Kyo with a steady voice. Akito's eyes shot towards him "ah thats all vary well but, how long do you plan on staying with people you don't even know? And how do you plan on getting there? Walking with all your stuff?"

Kyo let out a breath "we havent thought about how were going to get there, but well figure it out, and as for staying for strangers its only until we find a cheap place." Akito looked out the window closest to her "useless, how do you plan to live your life with out a plan? Your lucky your in a wealthy family." She placed her hands in her pocket and pulled out a small shiny object.

Akito tossed it on the table and said "there have, fun with it, now if you can please excuse your selfs I would like to get some rest." Kyo's and Toru's eyes darted to the small silver key and a sleek black key chain on the table, there eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no! Akito we can't accept this!" Toru said panicly. Kyo held the key in his hands, it was cold and small, could this really be theres?

Akito looked Toru dead in the eye "look take it and leave me alone, its useless anyways, not to mention how ugly it is, just take it, take it and go." Akito was not quite sure how to say "here you go, I hope you have a safe trip" so she decided to act like she really didn't care. Kyo stood up, and held Toru's shoulder so she would see it was no use, she eventually gave up and gathered up all her things and left with Kyo.

"Aw Toru don't worry its probably a piece of crap anyways." They walked out side to see a small cramped ugly dark purple car sitting in the lot, and It looked like it had been a car crash about twenty years before. "This is wonderful!" Toru said as she went over to it, "That was nice of Akito to give us this"

Kyo was dumbfounded "it looks like high-way bait, was he-she serious?" Kyo let out a breath and went over to the car, he fiddled with the handle before realizing it was locked. He picked up the key and surprisingly there was a modern car alarm on it. He clicked the unlock button, and from behind them came a loud beep.

They turned to face a much bigger silver car, it held a had a new price sticker still on it. The inside had Grey leather seats with buttons to position the seat exactly the way you wanted it. The back was spacious, it held an air condition unit, the seat was huge and it had a compartment to store stuff.

Toru looked at Kyo "is this really ours?" she asked. Kyo looked back at their car and replied "I think so, let me check." He clicked the call button and the car flickered its lights and honked. Kyo smiled and looked at Toru "Ya that is I guess, but its a little weird, that she would just give us this sort of thing."

Toru garbed his hand "Well lets be happy we have this, she might have given this to us as a thank you, or a sorry present." Toru smiled up at Kyo and climbed into the car. Kyo studied the car as he went over to the drivers side of the car "I'm glad dad taught me how to drive" Kyo said as he stuck the key into the ignition.

**Ok so thats all for now... don't forget to review! And any suggestions are welcomed (I know I need help with grammer and spelling lol) Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Demon in Disguise

Yuki stood silently on the porch as he stared down the empty path, he could here the birds chirp, and the rustle of the leaves as the wind blew. It was peaceful just being there, the sun was spreading it rays of warmth over the house. Next to him her heard a loud obnoxious cough, and the unnecessary rustle of a news paper. He gave Shigure an evil look, "is that really necessary?" he questioned. Shigure gave a smile, "no not really but I can't stand silence, it's so, boring." he replied back happily. Yuki decided it was best to just let it go early on "so where did momji disappear to?" he asked.

Shigure turned the page "oh he said he was leaving early I guess he has a meeting with his mother, father and little sister today, about the truth." Yuki's eyes widened "really but what will happen if things take a turn for the worst, how will that make Momiji feel?" Shigure put down the paper "I honestly dont know, but I think he will be fine." The wind blew a calm breeze as Yuki turned back to see a new sleek silver car pulling up the pathway. "Hatori? No wait Hatori has a black car..." Shigure let out a giggle "tsk, tsk Yuki, you would think with your perfect vision you would be able to tell that's your dear sweet cousin."

The car was silent as Kyo turned it off, and before exiting the car Tohru smiled at Kyo as he drew her in his arms before kissing her. Pulling away she smiled and blushed as she was getting out. Yuki came up to them and looked at the car in disbelief. "Where did you get this from?" He asked moving his hand across the hood gently feeling the warmth that the sun gave it. Kyo smiled at her proudly twirled the keys around his finger "Akito gave it to me pretty boy, you jealous?" Yuki pulled out a piece of paper with his, and kyo's name at the top and Yuki's total wins (a lot) and losses (which happened to be none,) and kyo's total losses (a lot) and wins, (which happened to be none.)

Kyo held up a fist "Fine girly boy you want to play that game?" He pulled Tohru closer to his side "Ha beat that." Kyo replied with a smirk, to him winning or losing no longer mattered to him because the curse had been lifted from the Zodiacs, and he had Tohru by his side. Yuki raised an eyebrow, then garbing Tohru's hand said " do you want to go to the secret base with me?" Tohru having no idea what was going on, happily replied "Of course, maybe we can get something while were there." Kyo shot him an evil look, but for once decided to let it go because he knew he still had her and nothing was going to change that.

Kyo went up to his room and put some old pictures and stuff into a box that he was using for packing. As he started sorting through them, he found one in particular that he happened to be vary found of. The picture showed him and Tohru at school, he had been sulking that day and she had wanted to cheer him up, Hanna snapped the picture quickly as tohru laid her hands and face on his head. She looked so beautiful in that picture she could have been a fallen Angel. As he was ready to put it away in the box he stopped himself and instead put it in his wallet so that way he would always have it.

--------------Random chat-----------------------

", I think were out of eggs" yuki said in a gloom voice as he looked around the refrigerator. Tohru looked up from the table and blinked "oh that's alright we don't need any tonight, so I'll just run to the market tomorrow and get them then. Yuki let out a breath as he sat across from her, as she read some magazine. "What are you reading ? he asked curiously. "Well um, you see its, a um" she stuttered embarrassedly "It's a magazine for well cooking, and uh other stuff like that." Yuki shot her a smile "Is it a dating magazine?" Tohru turned a deep scarlet as Yuki chuckled "Is alright I actually caught Machi with one, although she was ripping in, sharpie-ing it to death." Tohru let out a giggle "well they do try to make every thing seem to perfect in here, but if it were true I think it would be great."

--------------Next day----------------

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back soon." Tohru called as she left the house. Earlier that morning Kyo had offered her a ride, but she just smiled and told him the market wasn't far, and she could walk there. She really liked the car, but she didn't think it was necessary for everything. The morning dew glistened in the sun, and there was a gentle breeze that morning.

She crossed the street to the store when something, or someone caught her eye. "Good morning Akito, um I didn't expect to see you here." Akito looked around "Well I didn't exactly plan to be here but I guess someone thought I needed to get out more to make friends and all the other things I don't really care about." she replied rolling her eyes sarcastically. Tohru felt a little uneasy but decided to ask anyway. "Akito, would you like to get some tea with me?"

Tohru squirmed in her chair as the tea was being served. She really wanted to be friends with Akito, but for some reason she wasn't quite comfortable. "So um Akito how are you?" Akito let out a huff "I'm ok but I'm getting aggravated, Hatori has me on these pills to keep my temper down, but they just make me more angry." she turned to face Tohru, letting a smile cross her face "So what about you and Kyo? Must be fun getting to move, and starting over huh?"

Tohru smiled back "Yeah I think it will be great, we can get an apartment, and while he's working at the Dojo, I can go find myself a job." Akito raised an eyebrow "You really think that he's going to let you support him? I don't think he would let you do that, maybe is might be better if you just stay here for the time being."

Tohru looked a little upset by this "I am going with him, even if he doesn't want me to, I cant just let him go like that, I want to be with him, no matter where he is, as long as I'm by his side, we'll find a way." Akito became a little angry, she wanted her to give upon him. She didn't hate Tohru, she hated that cat, she was sure tohru could do much better.

"Would you sacrifice his life for your own desires? If you two go together, you'll end up struggling to make a living. He will constantly be torn into two, trying to support you both and maintaining a job, this is something he needs to do by himself." God! Why did she have to be so persistent? Why didn't she just run off and fall in love with some one else? Anyone but him, he is the cat and will always be.

"He will come back, but this is something he has to do by him self." Akito finished in a calm voice. Tohru stood up suddenly "I'm sorry Akito, I'm selfish I wont let him go just like that, so if you will excuse me I have to go." she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Akito let out a breath "Okay goodbye, but lets meet here next Sunday," then she suddenly added "I would never come here by myself that is." Tohru gave her a smile the best she could and quickly made her exit.

--------------

When Tohru got home she quickly put up the food she had bought, and got to work on lunch. She was frustrated, confused, and on the verge of tears. Ever since that chat with Akito she really did wonder if she was just going to make life harder on him, if she was holding him back? She furiously began chopping some vegetables, and other things that she was planning on making.

As they sat down to giant table of food, the three men all wounded the something "Is something going on today?" they said at once. Tohru looked at them blinking and began laughing "no I just got carried away today, but don't worry I wont make the mistake for dinner." Yuki grinned " with all this food I don't think you'll need to make anything for dinner, all we have to do is heat it up." She smiled "I'm sorry but I was kind of zoning while cooking, but I promise it wont happen again."

Tohru couldn't sleep that night over and over again she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Was she holding him back? Was she just being selfish? Finally the thoughts pulled her over the edge, she hoped off her bed and crept quietly across the hall to kyo's room. She had to talk to him, other wise she would just torment herself all night. She tried to creep in there quietly but there were boxes scattered every now and then, and she was sure she broke a few toes.

From the bed she watched as Kyo Sat up quickly from the commotion "Tohru? What are you doing?" he whispered in a confused tone. Tohru sat next to him "I cant sleep" she mumbled under a breath. He tilted his head so he could get a better look at her face "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?" he asked in a worried tone. She looked into his eyes "Yes I want you to answer me truthfully…" She looked down at her hands before continuing "Kyo I really love you but I want to hear the truth, by going with you, am I causing you any pain? Will I be a bother to you?" She looked up at him again "You you rather me stay here and wait?" Tears starting rolling down her cheeks.

Kyo felt uneasy, had he been the one causing her so much pain this whole time? He pulled her into a hug "Tohru there's no way you could ever cause me any pain, and you could never bother me, you make me want to do my best." he wiped the tears from her eyes "And I want you to come with me, it would make me really happy, the only way it would ever upset me is if you came but you didn't want to." She bilked up at him "your right im sorry, I was afraid I was being to selfish…"  
Kyo held her the rest of the night as she inally go some sleep, thinking of their wonderful life together.

**--------  
Don't you just love sappy stories like this? lol jk anyways yeah I know I have bad grammar and I'm really sorry, anyway I'll try to post the next chappie quickly J thank you! And don't forget tot review please!**


End file.
